


Don't Cry My Snowball

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boyfriends, Crying Ion, Cute, Cute Ion, Dating, Fluff, In tears Ion, Kai making it all better, Kaion, M/M, Made it for the two people who own Kai and Ion, Merry Christmas, Oneshot, Ruined Christmas present, Upset Ion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Ion just wanted to get Kai something but of course things don't go his way and soon the gift for Kai was destroyed and Ion was left in tears. Good thing Kai knows what to say to makes is little snowball happy again





	Don't Cry My Snowball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDBZElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDBZElle/gifts).



Ion: *he held a snow globe in his hands. His eyes lit up like nothing as he carefully walks downstairs to put the gift under the tree before his boyfriend comes home* 'I hope Kai likes it ^w^' *he finally made it down the stairs without dropping the snow globe and starts walking into the living room. Unaware to the Saiyan, the carpet was lifted up and sadly it was too late as Ion's foot caught and tripped, landing face first to the floor as the sound of shattered glass echoes in the quiet, little house. Ion looks up and the snow globe was everywhere. His lower lip started to tremble before he started to cry*

Kai: *he shakes off the snow as he shivers from the cold. His arms full of bags with food. He was tired and frozen and wants to hold his little snowball. He walks inside and sets the stuff on the kitchen table before he heard crying. In panic he follows the sound before seeing Ion holding something. He approached Ion* baby, you okay?

Ion: *he sadly looks at Kai as he hiccups and sniffles* I just wanted to get you something *he started to cry again as he drops the glass pieces to hide his face in his arm*

Kai: *he hugged Ion, wrapping his tail around his body as he softly purred* shh baby, it's okay

Ion: no it's not, I got it for you and now it's ruin! *he was upset and angry. Hiccuping harder*

Kai: *he held Ion's face up and starts wiping his tears away* Ion, I don't need anything. All I need is you. It's okay my little Snowball *he kissed Ion's nose*

Ion: *he sniffled quietly* really? *he said in a little voice*

Kai: *he smiled sweetly and held Ion* of course darling. Let's clean this up and go enjoy a nice, warm bath. Okay?

Ion: okay *he smiled softly*


End file.
